Hoses, especially those used residentially, are subjected to an assortment of different conditions that can affect the service lives of the hoses. For example, hoses are often kept on reels when not in use, and undergo numerous winding and unwinding cycles. Winding cycles and flexing of the hoses can cause the hoses to fatigue, resulting in cracking or splitting, or the like of the inner tube. Also, hoses are often dragged and/or pulled across a ground surface that is not always smooth or hose-friendly, and such surfaces can be abrasive or abusive to the hoses. In addition, hoses that are expandable in one or more of circumference and longitudinal length undergo expansion and contraction forces that also affect service lives of such hoses. Further, hoses can be stored in folded or kinked positions for extending periods of time at a wide range of temperatures. The kinks and folds can be severe enough to form a crack or split in the hose or a tube of the hose.
In view of the above, there is still a need for relatively lightweight hoses that are durable, fatigue resistant, abrasion resistant and puncture resistant.